Tears and Letters
by Fletset
Summary: Dedicated to Leigh! Misty wonders why she stopped receiving letters from Ash. It's PG just for safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor the play that the last sentence of this fic is taken from, so don't sue me! I'm writing these stories just for fun.

Author's note: hey everyone!!!!!! Did ya miss me? Bet you didn't XD. Anyway, this fic is dedicated to Leigh, who gave me the idea for this fic, after she saw some play, and the title for it (the fic, not the play). Even though she's not a pokeshipper, she let me do it an AAMRN. By the way, it's Misty's POV.

Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes!

****

Tears and Letters

The rain poured down my window. It had been an hour since I started standing in my room and wait. The waiting didn't seem to end, though, as I waited to the mailman yet again. I glanced for a brief second at the photo on my desk. Ash and Me…my Ash. We are holding hands there…there's a smile on both of our faces. How I wish I could see this smile right now…the last time I saw it was two years ago, when the both of us were seventeen. That was when we took that picture. The rain still poured down harshly. The fear that the mailman might not come here today escalated inside of me. That's until I saw a figure covered with a raincoat approaching the gym. I recognized the figure immediately: the mailman

I didn't waste a second as I descended down the staircase to the front door. My sisters didn't even asked why I was in such a rush. They knew. They knew because I did it each and every day. The letters fell from the little slot in the door. I picked the letters immediately and started throwing them away as I read out loud their contents. "Bills, bills, bills, junk-mail, 'bubbles magazine'…" all these letters for my sisters, who picked them up from the floor, yet none for me, none for me from my Ash. I sighed heavily and ascended up the stairs back to my room. Again I'm going to cry for myself with pity. 

**__**

Did he forget me? He promised he wouldn't! He swore in all that is dear to him! I thought to myself as I walked to my closet. I found myself doing it very often lately. I opened it. On the upper shelf there's a small box. I took it and pressed it to my heart before I went to bed. I opened the box and pulled out an old letter from two years ago. I opened it for about the millionth time and read it. It's from Ash…my Ash.

__

Dear Misty,

Hey! Guess what? I made it to "fog cave"! And you said I'll get lost and wouldn't get there! It's pretty dark here, but I'm not scared! My pokemon will get stronger, and so will I! I miss everyone, but I'll be back some time! 

PS

Pikachu says hi to togepi!

Love, Ash

Even while I read I could hear him laughing through the paper. I felt tears stinging my eyes. It was the first letter he sent from there. He left when we were seventeen. He said he wanted to train harder so his pokemon can get stronger. So he left for that cave. It was a few days after we confessed our love to each other, but he still insisted on leaving. He kept on sending letters until one day they just stopped getting here, about a month ago. There was a letter here once a week. **_Why did they stop coming? Did he forget? No, he will not forget…_**I took another letter. It's less cheery than the first one.

__

Dear Misty,

What's up? I'm not so good…I have a fever, and so does Pikachu. Luckily, I found a small stream near by, so I can use it to break the fever. What do you know? I feel better already! I did manage to do some training, and I can see that my pokemon are getting stronger. The food here is not much, but it's okay. 

Well, I'm really tired and sick, so I think I'll go to sleep.

Bah-bye now! And take care of yourself!

Love, Ash.

****

Maybe he stopped sending because…because he was too sick? No, Misty! Don't think that way! He sent you a letter and said he and Pikachu are healthy again! Then what did happen? 

I wiped my tears away and pulled out another letter. This one was sent six months ago:

__

Dear Misty,

I'm not in the cave anymore. I felt like I needed some fresh air, so I went to a pokemon center. I'm here for a couple of days now. I must say, it's been a long time since I ate normal food. It was a good idea coming here after a year of seclusion! Even though the food in the woods near the cave is not so bad, and I have pokemon medicines with me they still need to be fully healed, and I need to see other people than my reflection in the stream. Nurse Joy says my pokemon are in great shape!

And a warm-comfy bed…how could I ever forget it? I cleaned my sleeping bag so I'll feel more comfortable sleeping in it when I'll get back to the cave. Boy, I sure missed sleeping in a normal bed.

Pikachu and I feel great! Hope you do too!

Love, Ash

****

If he was in a pokemon center does that means that he met another girl? No…he would have told me. I thought to myself. What do you know? It's time for dinner. 

After I finished eating and washed the dishes (it was my turn) I went back to my room. I suddenly saw the barrel organ Ash gave me before he left. It's aqua blue with a Tentacruel as that turning thing. It used to play a quiet-beautiful song, but it stopped playing it a month ago, when the letters stopped coming. He said that every time I miss him I should listen to the barrel organ, and he'll hear the music and will write me a letter. He can be so cute sometimes! One day, when a letter didn't come (it was supposed to), I opened to barrel organ to listen to the music. It didn't play.

I took the letters box again. Except for the letters there are some things that Ash gave me, and some photos we took. I took the last letter he sent me and read it, Again.

__

Dear Misty,

I hope you listen to the barrel organ I gave you. Sometimes, I think I can hear the soft music floating in the dusty air of the cave. I miss you…you know it, right? But I must stay here for a few more months, and then I'll be back. I wish you could send me back letters, but since I send them from some postbox I found in a local town, I guess you can't send them to me. I can only imagine your face when you see the mailman coming. Probably beaming. I hope I'll be back soon!

Love, Ash.

I put the letters down. I couldn't find the reason why. If only he was here to tell me…

But through reading the letters I came to the following conclusion: memories are meant to make life impossible.

Someone knocked on the front door. Lily opened it, I think, because I heard her voice while she was talking to the man. She ascended to my room shortly after. She said nothing when she saw my red-puffy eyes. She and my other two sisters got used to it. She gave me a letter. It took me a few minutes before I realized who sent it: Ash.

I didn't hesitate opening it, but I regretted reading it.

__

Dear Misty,

So how are you? I'm bad…really bad…I don't know how to say it but…I'm dying. There was a cave-in. Now I have nowhere to go and the oxygen is running out. I'm going to die. The closest town is miles away, so I don't think anybody knows. Besides, only a few know I'm here, so no one will bother digging, even if they knew there was a cave-in. I'm stuck here. 

Always remember I love you!

Love always and forever, even beyond, Ash.

It all became clear to me. He died. That's why the letters stopped coming. I think I saw tears marks on the paper, but I couldn't decide if they were his or mine. That's why the barrel organ stopped playing. He wasn't able to hear it anymore. And that's why no one was able to fix it, because no one was able to revive Ash, my love.

"They found his body. He held this letter. He knew that someone will find him sooner or later." I think I heard Lily says. She left, leaving me alone with my memories. They all I have left from him.

Memories _did _mean to make life impossible.

THE END

Author's note: um…I really don't enjoy killing Ash, really! He's my favorite character! But I love drama, so I have to kill someone! Besides, I did it for Leigh. I think she'd be a little happy to know he's dead. The sentence I meant to is "memories are meant to make life impossible", if you didn't guess. It's from some play…sorry about the lame name for the cave ^_^;

Please review!


End file.
